Untuk Atsushi
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Karena termakan kata-kata Momoi, Akashi tergerak untuk membuat surat cinta buat Murasakibara! Seperti apakah surat cinta karangan sang kapten psikopat?/'Atsushi itu ungu, aku itu merah'—ya, terus apa urusannya?/MuraAka/Mind to RnR?


Akashi memain-mainkan gunting merah kecil kesayangannya itu sembari duduk di meja belajarnya. Secarik kertas tampak masih putih bersih di hadapannya. Kedua mata berlainan warnanya itu menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

Bukan, sama sekali bukan melamun. Hanya berpikir, berpikir keras.

_Sial_. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena si raksasa tukang jajan itu.

Ya, dia tidak akan mau repot-repot membuat sepucuk surat cinta—seperti anak perempuan saja—kalau bukan karena Murasakibara Atsushi.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Untuk Atsushi **** Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, semi-canon, Teikou time line, shounen-ai/boys love, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Untuk Atsushi**

**.: MuraAka :.**

* * *

Akashi masih pada tempatnya. Situasinya pun masih sama seperti tiga puluh menit terakhir, kertas itu masih bersih tanpa coretan apapun. Ia mendecih, sedikit kesal. _Atsushi sialan_.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu hanya untuk membuat sebuah surat cinta—atau apalah namanya itu—tapi kata-kata Momoi kemarinan ini membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ya, gadis berambut merah jambu itulah yang meyakinkan Akashi untuk mengirim surat cinta pada Murasakibara. Benar juga katanya, jika Akashi hanya diam saja—menunggu Murasakibara duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya—semuanya tidak akan berakhir. Perasaan terpendamnya akan tetap pada tempatnya—tidak akan sampai-sampai pada tujuan.

Ditambah lagi, kenyataan bahwa pikiran Murasakibara mungkin hanya diisi dengan makanan, makanan, makanan, dan basket. Mungkin hanya ada satu ruang—sangat—kecil baginya untuk setidaknya memikirkan yang namanya cinta.

Masalahnya adalah, Akashi—tentu saja—belum pernah satu kali pun membuat yang namanya surat cinta. Ia hanya pernah menerima beberapa surat cinta ketika tahun pertamanya di SMP, dan satu ketika SD dulu. Tapi, surat-surat itu langsung ia buang—tanpa membaca dahulu—ketika melihat pengirimnya adalah gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Frustasi, Akashi membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terselip di salah satu buku pelajarannya. Itu adalah surat cinta milik ibunya Momoi yang diperuntukkan untuk ayahnya ketika keduanya masih bersekolah. Momoi meminjamkannya untuk Akashi sebagai contoh saja.

Akashi mulai membacanya. Mungkin surat cinta itu bisa memberinya inspirasi.

_Untuk Momoi-kun,_

_Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu mengenalku sebelumnya,_

_Tapi sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan,_

_Momoi-kun,_

_Aku suka senyummu, gayamu yang banyak bicara, dan tubuhmu yang cukup mungil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki._

_Aku cukup lega kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku dengan membaca tulisan ini,_

_Jadi, aku harap kau mau sedikit saja melirik gadis kecil yang polos ini._

_Dengan cinta,_

—_Shiromi._

Akashi terdiam. _Begini toh yang namanya surat cinta_. Memalukan sekali, memang. Tapi surat inilah yang mengawali jalan kedua orang tua Momoi sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Apa suratnya juga bisa membawa akhir demikian dengan Muraskibara?—yah, entahlah.

Akashi pun memulai coretan pertamanya di atas kertas. Biar terasa sangat menggelikan, mungkin surat tadi memberinya inspirasi.

_Untuk Atsushi,_

_Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu mengenalku sebelumnya,_

_Tapi sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan,_

_Atsushi,_

_Aku suka senyummu, gayamu yang banyak bicara, dan tubuhmu yang cukup mungil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki._

_Aku cukup lega kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku dengan membaca tulisan ini,_

_Jadi, aku harap kau mau sedikit saja melirik pemuda kecil yang polos ini._

_Dengan cinta,_

—_Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi membaca kembali tulisannya, kedua matanya melebar seketika. Ia remas kertas itu dan ia buang sembarang di lantai kamarnya.

Gila, ini gila.

Murasakibara bisa saja mati mendadak ketika membaca surat yang ditulis Akashi tadi itu.

Akashi pun merobek kertas kosong dari buku matematikanya—berniat menulis yang baru.

Ia menghela napas sedikit panjang. _Kertas kosong lagi_. Entah kenapa melihat kertas masih putih bersih begitu membuatnya kesal saja.

Kedua matanya kembali menerawang jauh ke luar sana. Apa yang bisa ia tulis? Surat cinta ya ... hei—bukankah akan menarik kalau surat ini dibubuhi puisi?

Akashi pun memikirkan sebuah puisi yang bagus dan cocok untuk dipakai sebagai surat cintanya. Pikirannya malah memunculkan sesuatu yang sangat klasik—_mawar itu biru, violet itu merah_.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya pun bergerak, menuliskan sesuatu di sana—

_Atsushi itu ungu,_

_Aku itu merah,_

_Kalau disatukan menjadi magenta ..._

—ya, terus apa urusannya? _Tidak, tidak cocok!_

Akashi kembali meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya asal.

Ah, ini memang bukan keahliannya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia membuat puisi adalah ketika kelas empat SD. Puisinya pun tentang keindahan alam, bukan keindahan manusia—apa ini.

Gurunya bilang, dalam membuat puisi alam, kita harus membayangkan betapa indahnya alam tersebut dan melukiskannya dalam kata-kata.

_Boleh deh_.

Akashi pun mulai membayangkan wajah dan postur tubuh pemain berambut ungu tersebut. _Pen_ yang ia gunakan itu mulai kembali bergerak—menuliskan sesuatu.

_Atsushi, Atsushi,_

_Alangkah indahmu._

_Merah-kuning-hijau,_

_Di bungkus makananmu._

_Penciptamu agung, siapa gerangan?_

_Atsushi, Atsushi,_

_Ciptaan Tuhan._

Akashi kembali meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya asal. Aneh, aneh banget. Berasa pernah dengar di suatu tempat pula.

Ia kembali menyiapkan kertas baru—mendengus kesal.

Waktu SD, ia juga pernah mendapat pelajaran membuat surat pribadi. Surat cinta itu surat pribadi juga 'kan? Tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin.

Akashi kembali menuliskan apa yang ia pikirkan.

_Untuk Atsushi._

_Salam hangat,_

_Halo, Atsushi! Apa kabarmu? Lama nggak ketemu. Aku sekeluarga di sini sih baik-baik saja—_

Akashi kembali meremas dan membuang kertas itu bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Beda, mungkin surat cinta itu bukan surat pribadi—tapi surat yang _sangat_ pribadi—jadi cara menulisnya pun tidak bisa disama-samakan seperti itu.

Akashi kembali menyiapkan kertas baru.

Hmm ... sebenarnya surat cinta itu pada dasarnya 'menyatakan cinta' jadi mungkin harus menaruh perasaan terdalam kita pada si tertuju di dalamnya. Ah, harus agak berlebihan juga supaya si yang mebaca jadi tersentuh!

Akashi mulai kembali menulis.

_Atsushi,_

_Sebenarnya aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan,_

_Aku memang tidak juga memperlihatkan,_

_Kau juga pasti tidak pernah merasakan,_

_Kalau aku begitu mencintaimu._

_Aku rela melakukan apapun,_

_Hanya untuk kamu, Atsushi._

_Biar gunting dan cutter menghadang,_

_Biar camilan dan snack menerjang,_

_Cintaku hanya untuk kamu, Atsushi._

_Jadi, aku harap kamu mau menjadi kekasihku._

Akashi membaca kembali tulisannya dengan cermat. Lumayan sih, tapi sangat berlebihan dan 'bukan Akashi banget'. Murasakibara—mungkin—bisa tertawa membacanya.

Ia meremas kertas itu, membuangnya di lantai kamar.

Akashi kembali menyiapkan kertas baru.

Baiklah, sekarang harus berhasil. Akashi harus menjadi dirinya sendiri, bahkan untuk surat cinta sekalipun!

_Untuk Atsushi,_

_Kalau kau membaca tulisan ini, maka kau tidak boleh berhenti membaca sampai akhir,_

_Kalau kau membuang atau mengabaikan surat ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok-besok kepalamu sudah ditancapi gunting merah milikku._

_Jadi begini, Atsushi._

_Tidak usah basa-basi, sebenarnya ..._

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku bukan anak kecil, jadi aku sadar apa yang aku rasakan._

_Jadi, kamu HARUS MAU menjadi kekasihku._

_Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menambah jadwal latihanmu beratus kali lipat—semauku._

_Dan akan aku pastikan kau lulus dari Teikou nanti dengan lubang bekas gunting di sekujur tubuhmu._

_Camkan itu!_

Akashi menatap hasil karyanya. _Ini baru diriku_, ia berpikir. Dengan surat itu juga, Murasakibara pasti mau menjadi kekasihnya—pasti, seratus persen!

Tapi, itu ancaman namanya.

Ia tidak mau Murasakibara menerimanya karena terpaksa. Itu curang. Akan dibawa ke mana harga dirinya kalau terjadi demikian?

Ia kembali membuang kertas itu, dan menyiapkan kertas yang baru.

Berjuanglah sampai berhasil, Akashi!

**~oOo~**

Jam duduk di kamarnya menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Akashi menghela napasnya—kali ini benar-benar panjang. Ia menatap karya yang baru saja ditulisnya dengan tatapan datar.

Apa ini sudah benar? Entahlah.

_Untuk Atsushi,_

_Sebelum membaca keseluruhan, aku harap kau mengetahui ini,_

_Entah sudah berapa banyak kertas gagal yang berserakan di lantai kamarku,_

_Entah sudah berapa jam waktuku yang terbuang hanya untuk menulis surat yang sesempurna mungkin,_

_Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas karena surat ini tidak juga selesai._

_Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, aku harap kau mau menghargai usaha kaptenmu ini dengan membaca surat ini sampai akhir._

_Atsushi, aku tahu dengan menulis surat laknat ini harga diriku benar-benar jatuh. Tidak apa-apa—hanya di hadapanmu kok._

_Jadi, aku hanya menyampaikannya satu kali,_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku,_

_Aku ingin menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti,_

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu seumur hidup._

_Benar, ini sangat menggelikan._

_Tapi kau sendiri yang membuatku jadi seperti ini._

_Jadi, awas saja kalau kau mentertawakan aku setelah ini!_

_Sekian saja dariku, ini semua sudah terlalu menyita waktuku,_

—'_Akachin' Seijuurou—_

Tidak terlalu bagus, memang. Tapi Akashi sudah terlalu frustasi. Lagi pula, ia harus istirahat untuk pergi ke sekolah besok pagi.

Ia pun memasukan kertas itu ke dalam amplop berwarna merah _maroon_-nya serapi mungkin dan bergegas tidur.

**~oOo~**

Pagi itu, bel tanda pelajaran di mulai masih lama akan berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi Teikou pun masih sangat jarang yang berlalu-lalang di area gedung sekolah.

Tapi, laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah ada di lorong sekolah. Ia berjalan cepat melalui koridor dan kelas-kelas yang masih kosong pagi itu. Tangannya yang biasanya berhias gunting merah itu kali ini malah ditempati sepucuk surat beramplopkan merah _maroon_—semerah warna rambut dan sebelah matanya.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Akashi memilih menyimpan surat itu di loker Murasakibara. Klasik sekali memang, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada menyimpannya di bawah meja Murasakibara. Mengingat, Murasakibara yang tidak memilih memikirkan apapun kecuali makanannya dan—setidaknya basket. Surat itu mungkin sudah membusuk di bawah meja Murasakibara ketika si tertuju menyadari ada surat di bawah mejanya.

Pasti, Murasakibara akan lebih cepat menyadari perihal surat itu jika Akashi menyimpannya di loker—tempat Murasakibara menyimpan beberapa cadangan camilannya.

Ah, sebentar lagi sampai di lorong loker—

—_Brukk_!

Akashi terpental sekitar dua meter ke belakang—tubuh kecil sialan. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengambil suratnya yang sempat jatuh tadi itu.

Sebenarnya, ia masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk seragamnya dari debu dan menunggu orang itu minta maaf—kalau saja ia tidak menyadari kalau orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya adalah Murasakibara Atsushi—si tertuju surat.

Murasakibara juga terjatuh rupanya, tapi ia tidak terpental cukup jauh seperti Akashi. Mendapati sang kapten di hadapannya, ia segera menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya di belakang punggung, "Oh, Akachin?" ia bergumam. "Maaf."

Tampa mengatakan apapun lagi, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan cepat menjauh dari tempat Akashi berdiri.

Akashi terdiam. _Apa-apaan itu?_

Ia menatap kembali surat yang ia buat berjam-jam itu—

—Tunggu! Kenapa amplopnya berubah menjadi berwarna ungu?

Kedua mata Akashi melebar. Ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa suratnya telah tertukar dengan sesuatu yang tadi Murasakibara bawa. Jadi, surat beramplop ungu itu tentulah milik Murasakibara, dan surat beramplop merahnya terbawa si rambut ungu.

'Untuk Atsushi,' untunglah Akashi sempat menuliskan dua patah kata itu di atas amplopnya, jadi pasti Murasakibara akan membaca suratnya.

Mungkin ia harus bersyukur pagi ini ia bertabrakan dengan Murasakibara. Bagaimana kalau yang bertabrakan dengannya itu Aomine—misalnya? Terbayang saja apa yang akan si dekil itu lakukan ketika membaca tulisan tangan Akashi untuk Murasakibara.

Ah, tapi mungkin Aomine tidak seberani itu pada Akashi—atau, entahlah.

Yang terpenting sekarang, surat di tangan Akashi ini harus ia apakan? Apa harus langsung ia kembalikan pada Murasakibara?

Akashi membalikan amplop di tangannya itu.

'_Untuk Akachin_.'

Kedua matanya melebar—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Surat ini tentu saja ditulis oleh Murasakibara sendiri. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan _sufix_ '-_chin_' begitu kalau bukan si rakus itu?

Akashi membuka surat itu dengan cepat—meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang menuntut demikian. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa sangat panas pada saat itu.

_Untuk Akachin,_

_Sebelum membaca keseluruhan, aku harap kau mengetahui ini,_

_Entah sudah berapa banyak kertas gagal yang berserakan di lantai kamarku,_

_Entah sudah berapa jam waktuku yang terbuang hanya untuk menulis surat yang sesempurna mungkin,_

_Entah sudah berapa banyak snack-ku yang habis karena surat ini tidak juga selesai._

_Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, aku harap kau mau menghargai usahaku ini dengan membaca surat ini sampai akhir, kapten._

_Akachin, aku tahu dengan menulis surat menggelikan ini kau bisa saja mengancamku dengan gunting itu—karena bepikir aku telah menulis sesuatu yang bodoh. Tidak apa-apa—aku pikir._

_Jadi, aku hanya menyampaikannya satu kali,_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku,_

_Aku ingin menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti,_

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu seumur hidup._

_Benar, ini sangat menggelikan._

_Tapi kau sendiri yang membuatku jadi seperti ini._

_Jadi, aku harap kau tidak menertawakan aku setelah ini._

_Sekian saja dariku, ini semua sudah terlalu menghabiskan makanan-makananku,_

—_Murasakibara 'Atsushi'—_

Akashi terpaku di tempatnya. Kertas bertulis tangan Murasakibara itu masih setia pada genggamannya.

_Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa ini ulah Satsuki?_ Ia pikir. Surat mereka keseluruhannya hampir tampak sama. Tapi tidak, bagaimana mungkin Momoi membuat surat Murasakibara bisa sama dengan miliknya? Ini kebetulan—

—atau _takdir_?

—_Sial_. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Wajahnya berubah hampir semerah warna rambutnya. _Berhenti memanas! Ini memalukan!_

Akashi menutup kedua matanya, berusaha bersikap tenang. Wajahnya mulai berangsur pulih, warna kemerahan itu memudar dengan sendirinya.

Ia memasang senyum penuh makna—seperti biasanya.

'_Apa kau sudah mebaca suratku, Atsushi? Apa kau berpikir sama sepertiku?_

_Benar, aku pikir mulai detik ini juga kita bisa mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Selesai~ syukurlah /Plakk/

_Minna_-_san_, ini fanfic Kurobasu kedua saya lo /terus keapa/

Oke, saya akui membuat Akashi menjadi _uke_ itu susah banget /PLAK!/ psikopat macam dia itu emang nyeremin banget. Tapi saya suka lihat-lihat fanart-nya dia sama Mukkun itu jadi manis gitu deh. /heheh/

Banyak typo nggak? Semoga saja nggak. Saya bikin ini tanpa kaca mata kesayangan saya yang menemani saya kemanapun saya pergi/so sweet kan/. Sayangnya benda itu lagi patah, jadi nggak bisa dipakai. /curhat colongan/

Ya, sekian saja deh,

Kritik dan sarannya sangat diterima,

_Review please?_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


End file.
